


Noises

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby has an annoying and loud but oh so sexy neighbor. He goes to shut him up but fails in that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises

Tobias Beecher was beyond annoyed.  
His new neighbor was at his usual behavior of making noise. Toby had to get up for work and this Keller person was playing music loud. Rock.  
It was a hot summer, but Beecher had a case that needed work. He had to prepare it tomorrow, and now he was getting no sleep.  
Keller was usually working and partying with his friends, or fucking new conquests.  
Loudly, and with great pleasure by the sounds of it.  
He was going nuts.  
Toby dressed in casual shorts and a t-shirt and went to tell Keller a piece of his mind.  
It was way past eleven and he had every reason to be mad.

*  
He knocked on the door, and Keller opened.  
“Hi sexy,” he purred.  
Sweat clung to his rock-hard abs and all he wore was boxer shorts. He had an intriguing tattoo on his muscular arm; Toby had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching it. He had to focus only on how annoyed he was, and not how he wanted to touch Keller, maybe hurt him a little, then suck his cock and watch his face change with pleasure.  
“Could you maybe keep the noise down?” asked Toby.  
“Sure,” said Keller. “Just ask for something and you shall get it.”  
“What?”  
“You are so sexy when you’re angry, Beecher.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me? I hate you.”  
“That’s what the last guy said. In minutes I had my hard cock in his uptight little ass.”  
“You are so fucking crude,” said Toby, but his cock was hard.  
“Sure. But I know how to have fun. When was the last time you got laid?”  
“None of your business,” Toby huffed. He would hit Keller, then kiss his mouth hard and feel those arms around him.  
”Oh but it is my business, baby. If you’re happy, so am I.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. I want you to feel good. I can suck your cock like a pro, make you come right now.”  
“Try,” said Toby, wanting nothing more now. He could hit Keller later. Mhmm yes..tie him up and make him beg for mercy, denying him an orgasm, teasing him until he was so hard he’d burst.  
“Oh I will,” said Keller and tasted Toby’s lips, cupping his ass with agile hands.  
Toby moaned into the kiss, already so hard it hurt.  
“Yeah,” said Keller and dropped to his knees.  
He pulled Toby’s shorts down and caught his cock with his hot mouth.  
Toby gave himself over to his neighbor, and felt himself coming into the man’s mouth. He was startled at how quickly he’d come, and how good it had felt.  
“Yeah, baby,” said Keller. “I want to fuck you Toby. Please let me.”  
Toby was lost in bliss, and nodded.  
Keller got him down on all fours, and prepared him carefully.  
Soon Keller was fucking him doggy-style and the floorboards were creaking.  
He now knew why Keller’s conquests made such loud noises.  
Toby realized some other neighbors must hate them right now.  
“Told you I could make you feel good,” said Keller.  
“Yeah? Keep going,” said Toby. He did, all summer night long.


End file.
